Seasonal Currency
Are you wondering what people mean when they say Baubles, Daffodils, Pearls or Candies? The Seasonal currency is an extra form of currency in the game that changes with every season: spring, summer, fall and winter. You can buy various decoration items with this currency as well as residences that are often used in quests. In the Candy Factory, you can also produce Donuts using seasonal currency. Each season has it's own currency that differs in name and collection means. Several buildings/city sights drop seasonal currency each season, some of them come in quests and others are available as real cash offers. Players can also purchase seasonal currency using real cash and sometimes Supercity's fan page shares links for free seasonal currency, these don't show up often but are a nice boost. 'Season Change' bauble to daff.png|Winter to Spring daff to pearl.png|Spring to Summer pearl to candy.png|Summer to Fall candy to bauble.png|Fall to Winter Each season, SuperCity changes the seasonal currency. At the end of the season, they convert your current currency to the next one, at an exchange rate of 1:5, meaning for every 5 you have of the current currency, they’ll give you 1 of the next currency. For example, if you have 100 Glass Baubles at the end of the winter season, they’ll give you 20 Daffodils at the beginning of the spring season. 'Types of Season Currency' Note: Each year, the buildings that drop different seasonal currencies change. We'll update this page as new information becomes available each season. Baubles= Glass Baubles are the Winter season currency and are available from December to March. These are the buildings that dropped Baubles during Winter 2018/19: #Countryside Inn: 2-3 every 20 hours #Sinister Restaurant: 3-5 every 24 hours #The Royal Palace of Oz: 4-6 every 24 hours #Central Park: 2 every 20 hours #Central Station: 1-2 every 24 hours #2019 Christmas Tree: 1-3 every 16 hours #Christmas Theater: 4-7 every 20 hours #Rockefeller Center: 1-3 every 12 hours #City Mall: 2-3 every 12 hours #Swedish Castle: 2-3 every 16 hours #Ghent Post Office: 2-6 every 16 hours #Spanish Church: 2-4 every 16 hours #Nativity Scene: 3-4 every 18 hours #Husky Park: 2-3 every 18 hours #Amsterdam Hotel: 2-5 every 20 hours #Scandinavian Church: 1-3 every 18 hours #Fisherman's Bastion: 2-3 every 24 hours #Northern Legends Park: 1-3 every 20 hours #Matthias Church: 3-4 every 24 hours #Italian Square: 1-3 every 12 hours #Pena Palace: 3-5 every 24 hours #Park of Otherworldly Love: 4-8 every 24 hours #Canadian Library: 3-5 every 24 hours #Maritime College: 2-6 every 24 hours #Royal Observatory: 2-4 every 16 hours #Victoria Train Station: 3-5 every 24 hours #Danish Stock Exchange: 2-5 every 18 hours #Capricho de Gaudi House: 3-4 every 20 hours #Palau de la Música Catalana: 3-4 every 20 hours #Forbidden City: 2-3 every 24 hours #Musical Instrument Museum: 2-5 every 24 hours #Leprechaun Castle: 4-6 every 24 hours |-|Daffodils=Daffodils are the Spring season currency and are available from March to June. These are the buildings that dropped Daffodils during Spring 2019: #Musical Instrument Museum: 2-5 every 24 hours #Palau de la Música Catalana: 3-4 every 20 hours #The Royal Palace of Oz: 3-5 every 24 hours #Forbidden City: 2-3 every 24 hours #Park of Otherworldly Love: 3-5 every 24 hours #Bridge: 1-2 every 24 hours #Leprechaun Castle: 4-6 every 24 hours #Cake House: 1-3 every 18 hours #Titanic-Belfast Museum: 2-3 every 16 hours #Kelvingrove Gallery: 3-4 every 20 hours #Blackrock Castle: 3-5 every 20 hours #Tropical Orangery: 2-4 every 20 hours #Temple of Heaven: 2-5 every 20 hours #Singapore Gardens: 1-3 every 12 hours #Caribbean Square: 2-4 every 24 hours #Laxminarayan Temple: 3-4 every 24 hours #House Figueres: 2-4 every 20 hours #Spanish Park: 3-4 every 24 hours #Spanish Church: 2-4 every 16 hours #Piazza Venice: 3-6 every 24 hours #Campos Eliseos Theatre: 2-4 every 24 hours #Petersburg Theatre: 3-4 every 18 hours #Victoria Train Station: 3-5 every 24 hours #Saint Petersburg Train Station: 1-3 every 20 hours #Rossio Train Station: 3-4 every 24 hours #Railway Museum: 3-5 every 20 hours #Easter Farm: 4-6 every 24 hours #Wooden Church: 2-3 every 18 hours #Grand Hotel Chateau Frontenac: 3-5 every 24 hours #Corus Hotel: 2-4 every 18 hours #Amsterdam Hotel: 2-5 every 20 hours #Maritime College: 2-6 every 24 hours #Royal Observatory: 2-4 every 16 hours #Fountain de la Ciutadella: 2-5 every 24 hours #Vietnam National Museum: 2-4 every 18 hours #Diving School: 4-6 every 16 hours #School of Science and Art: 3-4 every 18 hours #Chateau d'Ouchy: 3-5 every 20 hours #Science Museum: 3-5 every 24 hours #Wroclaw Town Hall: 3-5 every 24 hours #Skyscraper American Radiator: 4-6 every 24 hours #Dancing House: 4-6 every 24 hours #Norwegian Parliament: 3-4 every 18 hours #Hotel Atlantis Palm: 3-6 every 24 hours |-|Pearls=Pearls are the Summer season currency and are available from June to August. These are the buildings that dropped Pearls during Summer 2019: #Sentinel Building: 2-3 every 20 hours #Wroclaw Town Hall: 3-5 every 24 hours #Skyscraper American Radiator: 4-6 every 24 hours #Science Museum: 3-5 every 24 hours #Hotel Atlantis Palm: 3-6 every 24 hours #Lighthouse: 1-2 every 24 hours #Reichsburg Castle: 2-4 every 20 hours #Grand Lisboa Hotel: 3-5 every 24 hours #House of Dragons: 1-3 every 16 hours #Dragon Temple: 4-6 every 24 hours #Cutty Sark Museum: 1-3 every 24 hours #The State Chateau of Hluboká: 3-5 every 24 hours #Basilica of the Immaculate Conception: 1-3 every 16 hours #Independence Hall: 2-4 every 18 hours #Monserrate Palace: 3-5 every 20 hours #Église Saint-Augustin: 1-3 every 18 hours #Diving School: 4-6 every 16 hours #Red Keep: 3-5 every 16 hours #Kroitzerstein Castle: 2-5 every 24 hours #Round Church: 1-3 every 16 hours #The Hungarian Parliament: 2-4 every 20 hours #Lotus Towers: 3-5 every 24 hours #Center of Culture: 4-6 every 20 hours #Tropical Park: 4-6 every 20 hours #Orca Performance: 3-5 every 18 hours #Bibi Ka Maqbara Palace: 2-4 every 20 hours #Grauman's Theatre: 1-3 every 18 hours #Maritime Laboratory: 4-6 every 16 hours #Blue Mosque: 3-5 every 24 hours #Palace of Fine Arts: 2-3 every 18 hours #Victor Rich's Villa: 3-5 every 20 hours #Regatta in the Park: 2-4 every 20 hours #Gare de Palais Station: 2-4 every 20 hours #Art Museum: 3-5 every 18 hours #Vajdahunyad Castle: 3-5 every 20 hours |-|Candies=Candies are the Fall season currency and are available from September to December. These are the buildings that dropped Candies during Fall 2019: #Lighthouse: 1-2 every 24 hours #Regatta in the Park: 2-4 every 20 hours #Gare du Palais Station: 2-4 every 20 hours #Art Museum: 3-5 every 18 hours #Vajdahunyad Castle: 3-5 every 20 hours #Tropical Park: 4-6 every 20 hours #Diving School: 4-6 every 16 hours by BlackRoseShelli - 06:56, September 12, 2019 (UTC) Category:Gameplay Category:Shop